SO THE DRAMA
by Han dj
Summary: That last scene of the 4Bfinale, what if Henry isn't the author and Regina died, and they were trapped in that heroes and villain book? Story not gonna touch the sacrifice thing. Sort of AU. SwanQueen of course.
1. Chapter 1

SO THE DRAMA

Title from Kim Possible movie STD. Using without permission. I reblogged a photo by curvypragmatist with a scenario in mind, thought of writing a three part story for it.

OUAT is by aBc -defghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz...

Henry was crouched beside her wounded mother, his birth mother had just punched the daylight out of Isaac, the worthless author and had spilled his bag. As his mother takes her dying breath, he saw it… the magical pen.

 _That… he frowned as his teary eyes focused on it, is the pen calling to me? Is this… yes, this could be it! I might be the next author and I can write Isaac's story off! I can end this!_

He crawled towards the bag and with shaking hands he took the pen, raise it to the light and waited for something to happen. Ten seconds, fifteen, twenty… one minute - two… and then they all heard it, the sound of the bell that signifies the end of Isaac's story. He looked down at the pen still, nothing is happening, _should there be any reaction to him? Maybe all he had to do was use the pen… but what about the ink?_ "I need 'the' ink!"

"Here…I'd…" Emma stood, took her sword from the ground and was about to cut her palm…

"No, we can't use your blood in this timeline mom, we don't need the dark savior's blood… but we could use the white savior's" he said looking at his other mother.

"You maybe right boy, but you are not the next author. That quill is nothing but a wood, and no matter how long you write me off, this world will remain, this is where you all will now belong." A smirk on Isaac's face which suddenly dissolved when Emma's fist once again collided with his face, nose bloodied and eyes rolled before he fall on the ground unconscious."

"Go Henry, do it, I believe in you." She said as she saw the boy took Isaac's book of Heroes and Villains and opened it to the last page. He watched the dying woman lying still on the ground, hand crossed each other over her wounded abdomen as her supposed true love kneel before her. Henry then crouched once again beside Regina, dipped the quill to her bloodied hands and started writing on the book.

Emma saw Henry put the period at last and waited with bated breath for the world to right itself. But nothing happened. "Mom…" Henry called out, to her or to Regina she has no idea, "I… nothing happens… mom!" Emma frowned as she watched her son bury his face on the brunettes bloodied hands, she looked at Robin, "Kiss her!" she ordered the man.

Mother and son waited, Henry had straightened himself to give way to the man who would rescue his mother and keep her from dying. The bandit leaned forward, despite the gasped heard from his people, he then brushed his lips with Regina's now pale ones. Emma and Henry waited for that magic moment, that wave of white force to hit them, but nothing happened. "Kiss her again! And this time, kiss her like you mean it! She is your fucking TRUE LOVE!" Emma screamed, tears now spilling in her eyes. This aches so so much more than seeing Killian die at the hand of her father.

Robin did as asked, she knew of Regina the bandit, but had only met her once, and he knew there must be a connection, he felt it at the tavern, he felt it when he saw her at the church earlier… but true love? That is too much for a connection that young. But he did, he owed it to this woman to save her. He pressed her lips to the lying woman, puts all his emotion in that short time they'd met. Whatever this Emma or this boy was expecting, he knew not but this for the good of this woman. He will deal with Zelena's ire later…

Nothing happened, and that just made the blonde woman angrier, "You're not doing it right! You are not kissing her the right way! You…"

"Emma stop,"

The blonde did and she fell on her knees beside the woman, Henry giving way for his other mother, "He needs to do this right Regina, he is your true love he can save you… I…"

The woman chuckled painfully, blood started flowing out of her mouth, "I do believe, that if Robin is indeed my true love, something would have happened the first time he kissed me," she grinned and raise one hand where the woman took it in hers, "I told you, my happy ending is not a man," she tried to joke only get more anguished sobs from the womab beside her and the boy. Robinhood had stood and stepped aside. For him, the interaction between the two women were personal and that being there feels so wrong. He stepped aside. "You just give that bandit a reason to grope me," another tease said in labored breath, "Henry?"

"You should have gotten in and stop the wedding," he mumbled, "Its your happy ending…"

"You know I can't, I…" she swallowed and winced, "You said I'm a hero, a hero can't take other's happiness away from them. Heroes don't do that." she smiled and then once again looked at the blonde woman, "… lucky… meet you…"

"Regina…" she called with a heavy heart as the woman's hand slackens in hers, "No… Regina!"

-0-

He had witnessed the heart breaking scene, and without his dark heart cried. Regina is right, a hero doesn't take someone else happiness… he is not a hero, he might have kept the illusion but he knows the truth, he is not and will never be a hero. He will always be the same old coward. He wiped his tears as he turned and walked silently back to Belle.

TBC

yup part 1. Sorry, I suck at writing angst! loool.


	2. Chapter 2

SO THE DRAMA 2

It has been two grueling months since Regina had lost her life saving Henry from The White Knight, Rumpelstiltskin. This damn's world version of a hero. To her, there is no other hero in this story but Regina. She saved Henry despite not knowing him, chose her son over Robin hood who was supposed to be her true love. She frowned, and the damn man failed at the one thing he was supposed to be good at. His true love was practically spoon fed to him and yet he managed to screw it up! she mused as she raised her now empty wooden cup for a refill of the bar's best mead.

It was the same day that Regina died, she and Henry had brought Regina's body into safety to make sure the Queen doesn't get a hold of her body. She remembered about a legend of a glass coffin. The coffin was built by a white sorcerer to contain a body which will not decay no matter how long it takes. She and Henry decided to take that coffin which was kept in a cave protected by a dragon… that dragon was Maleficent. And to be able to do that, she need some bandit's help. So she went to the newly married couple's post wedding reception somewhere in the forest to procure said help

-0-

FLASH BACK

Emma arrived just in time for Robin and Zelena to finish their wedding dance. She caught the attention of every people in attendance, because she was still wearing the same clothes from earlier, still bloodied and her hair still disheveled, eyes red rimmed. Her green orbs met that of Robin's and the bandit held his wife's shoulder, pressing it lightly to say he's got it under control. She found Zelena's gaze's full of contempt as she nod her head in acquiescence with her now husband.

"Emma, what can I…"

"Nothing too dangerous for you, I need information on how to get that magical glass coffin…"

Robin shook his head, "What you wanted is not possible. Yes I know where it is, I know how to get into that cave, but getting that coffin is going to be the death of you."

"I don't need to hear a lecture from you Hood, you could have…

"What? Postpone my wedding to follow a myth about Regina being my true love? Yes I admit I felt something when we finally met, but that doesn't mean I abandon the woman I loved for her. Zelena was nothing but a good mother to my son, she loved me and we are expecting our child. I saw her at the door of the chapel yes, but that's not enough for me to chose her over Zelena."

Emma growled, "Then I am glad that kiss didn't work. You don't deserve Regina, and when I righted this world, YOU will never ever lay a hand on her, you will never ever see her again. REMEMBER this moment."

"Emma, look…"

"Where is it? How do I find the cave?"

"The dragon is a nasty one, the white sorcerer had put her there for a purpose, no one passes by her."

"I don't care, I am going to get it…" she frowned and stepped back, "Oh yes, the great Robin hood is scared, haven't dared tried…"

"You think I didn't? I tried because then I have this delusion that my Marian will come back from the dead. I could have preserved her in it but no one can get through Maleficent. Thanks to Zelena I get out of that cave alive!"

Emma grinned, "That's the difference between us, I will die trying." she stepped farther away, "Sorry for barging in your most happy moment." then she turned and left.

END FLASH BACK

-0-

So two months later, she found herself drinking herself to stupor trying to find a way to get back to their world. Oh, the glass coffin? It was easy. She and Henry had spent three days looking for someone who could give them directions to the cave, and then they've met Belle. She sure is a fountain of knowledge, even in this realm, Belle was so engrossed with her books. That part of her memory of this realm would be remembered for a long time, because the kind woman brought her and Henry back to her home only to meet…

-0-

FLASH BACK

Emma hurriedly pulled Henry behind her and then stepping back to keep the boy in between her and a tree. She pull out her sword and pointed it at the man who was just looking at her, unmoving.

"Wait Emma, what is the meaning of this… this is my husband and he is this kingdom's hero, he is a white knight and had dedicated himself protecting everyone from Ogres, from dark witches, from the Dark Queen's army…"

The blonde woman was grinding her teeth together in anger, "Draw your sword! Murderer!" Emma shouted which cause the light woman, Belle to gasp and clasp a hand to her chest.

"Emma, you must be mistaken, my husband is…"

She shook her head, tears started falling from her eyes, "I am not wrong, I was there, I fought him and he used magic on me, and you know what happened after?"

"You don't know what you are talking about, you are full of grief, he can't be…"

"I know what I'm saying, it has only been three days. My son is now one mother down, and what's next? He's going to make my son an orphan? Oh wait…" she growled, "He doesn't have to, because he's going to kill Henry too! He tried once why not try again!"

"Emma…"

"I'm sorry." That stopped Belle from stopping Emma. She turned to her husband who, for the first time, she saw have that sorrowful expression etched on his face. The same expression she saw when he returned three days ago.

"Rumple…"

"I thought I did what was right, I wanted our family so much, I wanted to keep our happiness…"

"What about Regina? Doesn't she deserve the same happiness you were craving for Rumplestiltskin? What? You want to keep this illusion too and proclaim yourself hero in the expense of someone else soul?!"

"I'm sorry…" Rumple crumbled on his knee as he cried his heart out. "I'm sorry,"

"I know how to get to the cave, I can take you there."

Emma looked at the woman, her eyes red rimmed from crying as well, "I can find someone to guide us, but we'll appreciate if you could point the direction…"

"No I'm coming with you," she looked at Rumple, "It's the least I can do after what he did to you, to your son and to your son's mother."

"No Belle, it's dangerous… you can't, I will go…"

"I am just doing what I think is right Rumple. These people had done you no harm and yet here they are, harmed, oppressed by the power you promised to use for the greater good."

"Belle please,"

"Take care of our son," she smiled sadly, "I trust Emma to keep me from harm."

Emma nodded her head and mouthed to Belle the word 'thank you'. The blonde then turned, pulled Henry away from the house but was stopped by Rumple's voice. "Please take care of my wife, I will do everything in my power to right this wrong."

"At what price Rumple?" the blonde asked without looking at the man

"Just bring my wife back alive… please."

Emma didn't reply, instead she moved ahead with Henry. The last she heard was Rumple crying out loud as he fell on his knees once again, and then Belle was walking beside her.

END FLASH BACK

-0-

So she left Henry to guard his mother's body. The one thing she is thankful for in Enchanted Forest is the magic around, because in the real world, Regina's body would have decayed already in the two weeks of her absence. When she and Belle arrived in the cave, she left Belle with her sword. If this world had made the villains heroes and the heroes villains, then she won't need it against Maleficent, the dragon could be reasoned with, plus she's banking on the fact that Mal may have known Regina in this world as well.

She was not wrong, it seemed the dragon was waiting for her to come. She knew of what happened and she told Emma that her dragon heart is crying for Regina. They had been good friends before she was fully transformed into her dragon form by the Evil Queen Snow White And it was because of this that she promised the dragon that she's not going to stop until she could figure out how to right the world, and she once again can be reunited with her daughter who is right now working under Snow White. It was Maleficent who told her, that there is only one man who could help her, without the power of the author, one can only go to the source of the author's power himself… Merlin.

Hah, and now we are going into Excalibur realm? Oh yeah… I did meet with Lancelot who was actually Cora, why do I keep doubting this damn reality? she thought to herself as she sipped on her mead again. Her musing was halted as another presence sat in front of her.

"You cannot find the sorcerer at the bottom of that cup, Emma Swan." The blonde woman put the cup down and eyed the man in front of her.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she hissed, ready to draw her sword in her inebriated state.

The white knight raised his hand in supplication, "I'm not here to fight, I'm here to help you."

"Why should I believe you? You know what I want, and if you help me, you will lose everything."

The knight smiled sadly, "And if I don't, I'll still lose everything. Let me at least redeem myself, be the real hero that this world had known me for."

Nothing was said for a while, "How are you going to help me?"

"I found out where Merlin is."


	3. Chapter 3

SO THE DRAMA 3

Last part… Yeeeey!

Emma was standing beside the glass coffin, a hand sprawled on top, head bowed and eyes focused on the still woman lying inside. She let her hand glide on smooth surface as she moved around the coffin. "You don't play fair Regina. You fought hard to have a happy ending, to become the hero and not the villain, and now that you have it, you die…on me." Emma frowned as she tried to contain her tears. "What's gonna happen to Henry if Merlin can't reverse this?" she sniffed, "What's gonna happen to me?"

"You know you cannot think like that mom," Henry said as he stepped inside the protected cabin. Rumpelstiltskin in his act of redemption had cast a spell making the cabin and the land surrounding it invisible to any dark magic practitioner, and once every week, the dragon Maleficent lands and rest at the entrance of the invisible piece of land. The Dark Queen had made a pact with the dragon, as someone who had taught Snow White some of her tricks, and then Snow White betraying her by taking her daughter from her at birth and casting a spell that traps her in her dragon form - the two will not meet eye to eye and will not meddle on each other's business - So if Maleficent lay claim to a piece of land, it is off limits to the Evil Queen and vice versa.

This land where they kept Regina's coffin was a no man's land, and now Maleficent lay claim to it as her way of protecting her dear old friend.

Emma smiled, though it never reached her eyes. "It's another possibility, we have to at least think that as an option." she sighed and pull her hand to her side.

"It is not an option, you just got to believe."

"I think I have done so much believing already Henry,"

"There's no such thing as 'so much', we need it mom, I… we can't live without her." The boy looked at the coffin for a few seconds before looking at the woman, smiled as he watched his mother nod her head, "Sir Rumpel had arrived that's why I came here, he said you need to go, it's a long way ahead of you."

Emma smiled again and stepped close to her son, "Look after your mom okay? I heard Maleficent decided to stay a bit longer…"

Henry beamed, "Just until you come back with the sorcerer or right the world we are in, whichever comes first."

"Really that much faith in me huh?"

"You are the savior…"

"You know here I am not, it was nothing but a myth."

"No matter what this world says, you are the SAVIOR and when you righted this world, that Isaac will pay. He was the reason mom died…" she saw her son's jaw clenched in anger, "I want my whole family back,"

"I want that too," she said looking back at the coffin once again before clapping her son's back and stepping out of the cabin. She was greeted by the presence of the dragon lying down on the ground as if it was the most comfortable bed ever, Maleficent yawned and shook her neck before putting it down. Emma smiled, "Thank you,"

"Savior, when this is all over…" The dragon said and then closed her eyes.

"I wish this will be over too," she mumbled as she walked passed the now sleeping dragon and was met by a smiling Rumpel. "You realize if we find Merlin…"

"That's a 'when' Emma Swan." he turned and rode his horse with ease and finesse of a real knight.

"When we find the sorcerer and he reverse this world…"

"I'll probably die." He said.

"Yes you will… probably,"

"Then," he looked at the woman still standing beside her own horse, "I am prepared. I've had a taste of how it is to be a hero, it was addicting…"

"Just like being the dark one."

"My Belle will never look at me the same again, in this world or perhaps in that world you coveted so much."

Emma sighed and then mount her horse, "She do love you, isn't that what matters?"

Rumpel smiled, "And the bandit? You do love her."

Emma chuckled, "She is Henry's mother, I never knew how to be one and the only time I did, she gave me that memory. We better go before sundown."

"Of course,"

-0-

The trail to Merlin's whereabouts was not what Emma expected. To where she expects to trek a long, winding and narrow road, she was lead into a wide, smooth one. Where she expects trouble like Ogres, Witches on brooms or vindictive exes, there were nothing but normal people living normal lives. Where she expects to find her way to an invisible fortress, there was but a simple cabin, not even surrounded by gates.

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

Rumpel sighed in frustration, "You have asked me that a million times Emma Swan, tell me," he turned to face the woman, "What good will it do me to steer you wrong?" he was frowning.

Emma smiled, "Sorry, old habit die hard when it comes to you. And…" she stepped close to the knight, "…will you drop the Swan already and just call me Emma?"

"I'd rather not," He started walking, "Shall we?"

Before the two could get close to the seemingly unprotected cabin, a young man, about Emma's age appeared before them. "I was expecting you…" he said smiling, looking at the knight before he turned his focus on the blonde woman, "Savior."

Emma eyed Rumpel before the man, "Merlin?"

A wide grin on young face, "At your service. Will you partake with my meal, I've just roasted a lamb and I make great tea. I procure them from a merchant from Chin, best tea leaves out there." he turned and walked towards his abode without looking back, as if expecting his two visitors to follow without question.

And the two did.

-0-

Merlin was standing, back to his visitors, his eyes focused outside. "You do realize that if this world is reversed, the dark one's power will take over Rumpelstiltkin's heart and will kill him."

"I am aware,"

He turned and faced him, "You have gone to such length to set up your new world, why do you want to change it back." He asked the knight and Emma was about to reply when a palm was raised her way. She could feel the magic that disable her from talking, so she did not fought and the magic was gone.

"I wanted to be a hero. A real one, not an illusion."

"You're not a hero in the other world,"

"I could be…"

"If you don't die."

"I will live, I didn't live this long just to lose." he sneered, "Villains may not have a happy ending, but they can still be happy before their end."

The young looking Merlin smiled, "Quite unexpected coming from you."

"Probably it's because of the still unblackened heart inside," he said thumping his chest. "I did this woman a great disservice, Regina said something that speaks to me, heroes doesn't take someone else's happy ending, and that's just what I did. I can never be a real hero, in this world or in any other, might as well get back to what I'm used to."

Then he turned to Emma, "Magic cannot bring the dead back, Emma clenched her jaw, "But there is only one thing that might…"

"What?"

"True love's kiss."

She huffed, "She wasn't even dead yet when she got her true love's kiss, and where is she now? In a coffin, lifeless…"

The man smiled, "Then perhaps it wasn't a true love's kiss that had been bestowed." He stepped close to the woman and sat beside her on the wooden stool, "If you believed that true love didn't work, then why do you want to go back Savior?"

"Stop calling me that, I am not a savior. What kind of a savior am I? I should have been the one who saved Henry from him, I should be the one lying in that coffin…"

"The Fates have their way of teaching people something," he smiled again, "But you didn't answer my question,"

Emma frowned as she tried to contain her tears. Tears she had not shed since she traveled with Rumpel about two weeks ago. "If…If…If I can't have Regina back…at least, well… at least I can get my parents back, take their darkness away and live a normal life, like they used to."

"And you?"

"I… I'll live."

Merlin stood, "Living and existing are two different things Savior. Believe me though, and everyone had told you, your son believed, perhaps its time for you to believe once again… True love is the strongest magic. I can only do so much as to reverse this world that foul author had made, the rest…"

With a wave, a glowing quill appeared on his hand. "Take this to your son Henry, he knows what to do. Tell him…" He grinned, "… a gift from a friend."

-0-

Another two weeks of traveling back to Henry, and when they returned, Emma became frantic. The trees surrounding their safe haven were burnt, a lot were still on fire. Maleficent was not present and so was Henry…

"This is clearly a dragon fire, and I doubt Maleficent would burn the trees just because she feels like doing so." Rumpel said as he readied his sword.

"The Evil Queen?" Emma frowned and gritted her teeth. She needs to move quick, "How about the cloaking spell?"

"I can still feel it, and yes, it's probably the Queen learning Regina is being hidden here."

"She attacked Maleficent?"

"No, they had a truce that can't be broken, but you forgot dear that she has Maleficent's weakness…"

Emma's eyes widened, "Lily,"

"We have to get in and hope your boy is there, he needs to do his thing."

"He isn't the author…"

"Merlin entrusted that job to him when he gave him his own quill, so get moving Emma Swan."

The blonde nodded, "When we get back to our world, I will miss this Rumpelstiltskin."

The knight smiled, "I might too,"

-0-

She breathed a sigh of relief when she found Henry sitting at a stool beside his mother. "Henry!"

"Mom!" he called excitedly as she stood and hurried to his mother's side. Then he looked over to see Rumpel watching them. He mouthed the word 'thank you' and the knight nodded his head in acceptance.

"The forest…"

"Lily attacked and Maleficent has no choice but to battle it out with her, she's wounded the last time I saw her, she flew after Lily."

"So Lily drove Maleficent away which means…"

"The Evil Queen is coming," Henry said nervously,

"Then we have to work fast," She said taking the still glowing pen inside her satchel, "A gift from a friend, he said…"

"A… a magical Quill?"

"Merlin's," She said, "Do your thing Henry, I'll get your mother out of the coffin."

"But what…"

"You have the heart of the truest believer, it will work. You do have Isaac's book yes?"

"Yes! But I need an ink… and it can't be yours…"

"You can take mine." Rumpel took his sword, removed his gauntlet and slice his hand. "I am supposed to be a villain in your world, and here I am a hero… doesn't that match your specification?"

Henry smiled and nodded. Then he hurriedly worked on writing everything that Isaac wrote be reversed. Meanwhile, Emma had removed the coffin's lid, carefully lifted Regina's body, looked at her and cried. "Oh Regina, Merlin said he can help right our world… but, he cannot bring the dead back to life. And it seems the pixie dust was wrong, Robin isn't your true love… Regina, I can't go back knowing you'll be dead in that world… I can't…"

Then she leaned and sobbed, "What am I gonna tell Henry?" she whispered as she continue to cry on the woman's chest. Rumpel was just watching. Soon he will know how it feels to die, but unlike this woman, he will die knowing he himself screwed up his happy ending.

It was then that they heard the Queen's call for Regina and then felt the blast of magic that destroyed the cloak Rumpel made. The Queen was doing her evil laugh, Henry penning the last words, Rumpel ready to fight the Queen and her evil cohorts… and Emma…

She leaned further towards the woman in her arms and placed a gentle kiss on Regina's forehead, mumbling a soft 'goodbye'.

And that's when Henry wrote the period and the world around them started shaking. The fight outside became a distant sound… and then there was nothing but darkness.

-0-

When Emma woke up, she found herself lying on the ground, beside her was the apprentice. She looked forward to see Henry standing over his mother's body, lying still on the ground.

"No…" She mumbled as she hurried on her feet and ran the short distance to the supine woman. She was kneeling beside the woman and then started crying, "Oh gods Regina, I am sorry… Oh gods…"

"Mom?" Henry called out.

"I'm sorry Henry, I can't get Regina back… Merlin… he said… magic cannot…" She looked up at her son, who was wearing a bemused expression on his face.

"What are you talking about Miss Swan?" Emma's red rimmed eyes widened and she looked down at the frowning woman, "I'd be dead again if you don't ease up on me, and will you please get up so I can too?! This is just unacceptable…"

And instead of standing away from the woman, Emma dove in and cried. "You fucking died Regina! You left me! YOU LEFT ME!"

Regina smiled, "Oh sorry if I had to stand in front of Henry… oh and speaking of, " she looked at her son who was grinning, "Will you take your mother off of me?!"

"Mom come on get up…"

"Do you have any idea what it felt like to hold your dying body in my arms Regina! Do you have any idea?!"

"I supposed not…"

"Damn you, I love you and you left me!"

"…" Regina was stunned and so was Henry, and before any of them could say anything…

"EMMA!" They all heard as Snow White and Prince Charming came running towards them.

"And the cavalry arrives," Regina mumbled, as she collected herself and then rolled her eyes. The two women stood, helping each other. And then there he was running towards them, eyes glued on Regina.

Emma stood still in front of the brunette who busied herself with first hugging her son and then dusting off her clothes. Emma looked at her parents nodding, and Snow got the message to hold on a bit as her daughter eyed Robin hood who was smiling unapologetic to the brunette behind her.

"I didn't forget Locksley, so I'm sure you haven't forgotten as well."

Robin shook his head, "Come on, it was a fake world…"

"It was not, if Henry hasn't changed the book, that will be our world. And I warned you, I TOLD YOU that when the world righted, you will never lay a hand on Regina ever again and besides… it was clear, you are not her TRUE LOVE."

"You don't have any say on this matter Emma, let Regina decide…"

Emma turned to look at Regina who put a hand on her shoulder. She frowned, angry that Regina still wants this maggot. "Regina…"

"Please?" And Emma nodded before stepping aside.

"Look Regina…"

"Let's end this Robin. We both know that in no world will you choose me over anyone. I can understand Marian, but Zelena? Perhaps it is the Fates way of saying, they screwed me up enough." Regina bit her lower lip at the sound of a hardly contained chuckle, "I'm letting you go Robin, we can't be together anymore."

"No…"

"And Emma was right, the pixie dust gave me the wrong information. I'm sorry…" she said and turned her back to the man.

"That's just it?" Robin shouted at the departing family, Charmings included.

Emma looked back, smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah that's it…"

"If its not me then who?!" He shouted again.

No one answered but Regina looked at Emma.

"Want to see if the one hand wonder had made it alive?" Regina asked. And then they both heard sound of coughing from Emma's parents.

-0-

Hook placed a large mug of beer in front of Emma and then sat on the bench in front of hers. Snow and David were exchanging stories with Regina and Henry so the two were left alone.

"Did you cry love when you saw Charming kill me?" he said raising one brow in his usual teasing manner.

"Almost…"

"That hurts Swan," he sighed. "Not one tear?"

"You realize I have to save Henry," she saw him nod, "Losing you… it was painful Hook."

"Should be, well… I am your…"

"But losing Regina hurts more, it even hurts more than growing up without parents." Emma bit her lips, "I'm sorry Hook,"

"The Queen eh?"

"I tried… with you, I really tried."

"I heard this song, I did my best but my best wasn't good enough?"

Emma laughed, "You know it's more than that. Regina died two months, and… it's just…"

"You kissed her, how I will not ask and then she went back to life?" He saw Emma nod,

"What a way to turn me down huh?"

"I can't just ignore this anymore."

"True," he grinned and raise his cup, "To true love then," he took a deep breath, "And the Queen?"

"I think she knew… she called it quits with that good for nothing thief." she huffed, "honorable my ass!"

"You hate him that much huh?" Emma shrugged. He drank the last of his beer and stood up, "I better ask Charming what happened, who kissed me to life so I can pursue this maiden!"

Emma bit back a laugh. She had an idea but she's not going to say. Then she watch Hook leave, to be replaced by a welcome face. "Henry?"

"With David, said something about seeing Gold." Regina said smiling. "Its refreshing to tease your mother for being the evil queen."

"Yeah,"

"What's wrong,"

Emma shook her head and eyed her empty cup, "So what's going to happen to us now?"

The blonde followed the other woman's hand that was placed on hers that were twined on the cup, "I can't see the future Emma, my magic or yours doesn't extend to that, but knowing what we are is a start."

Emma smiled wide, "Good start?"

"Best start."

"I'd toast to that if we had something right now,"

"There is still the darkness in Rumpel that we need to take care of, and then…" Regina eyed the other woman lovingly.

"When this is all over…" Emma returned the gaze.

"When this is all over…"

-END-


End file.
